


Polygot

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Multilingual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Polygot

Clint is good at languages.  
Even better than Natasha,  
By her admission.  
Clint knows over 30 languages,  
That too only spoken.  
He is also fluent in sign languages ad lip readings.  
He knows more languages,  
Than any body else in SHIELD.  
He is a polygot whose skills are unmatched.


End file.
